To Bow before Father, Brother and Mates
by JB Rose
Summary: After 200 years Carlisle and his monster have finally found their perfect mate in young Isabella. Natural born submissive Isabella suddenly finds herself in the arms of a newly freed Carlisle Cullen. Written for the Flood Relief
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Bow before Father, Brother and Mates**

**Author: Jasper's Black Rose**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After 200 years Carlisle and his monster have finally found their perfect mate in young Isabella. Natural born submissive Isabella suddenly finds herself in the arms of a newly freed Carlisle Cullen. Between fetishes, harems, and a group of vampires who just want her as their own will Isabella, be able to be the perfect submissive for her Master and Mate?**

**A/N: This story is going to have multiple sex scenes. Some of them are with younger women, the age of consent in Italy is actually 13, I promise the youngest I went is 16 which is the consensual age here in Australia. All sex in the story is consensual in a roundabout way. This story is also based on a form of Master/Slavery. **

B POV

I laid my head against my master's leg as he ran his long fingers through my hair as I listened to Aro who was currently standing in front of my master and I doing one of his usual speeches before indicating to Demetri and Felix to destroy the vampire in front of him. I couldn't help but bury my face into my master's leg as the sound of what could only be described as metal being torn about filled the air. Even to my still human ears it was painful, I would hate to know what it sounded like to my master or any of the other people in the room. I didn't dare move my face from my master's leg as the sweet smell of a vampire being burnt filled my nose. I heard master purr as his fingers continued to bring me little comfort.

I felt the second that Aro come and knelt in front of me something I still found a little unnerving at times. I felt his sweet breath brush across my neck before he lightly kissed it. The fingers in my hair continued their movement for a second longer before pulling it away from my neck in order to give Aro more access. The first time this had happened I was truly frightened that he was going to feed from me but now it had become a regular occurrence. Master explained to me it was a sign to show respect to me, as well as him. It was also a reminder to them of my frailty and that I needed to be looked after and guarded.

I moved my head so he could stand and fix his robes as Aro kissed my neck one more time before standing up holding his hand out for me to take. Once I was standing I kissed his hand as sign of respect before doing the same to both Marcus and Caius who had joined us hiding me from view once again. My Master stood and talked to his brothers for a while keeping me hidden behind his body as every now and then a guard would be summoned. I jumped as my Master's lips brushed against my ear lode

"Come my pet, let us retreat to more private quarters."

Keeping my head down I reached out for the sleeve of my masters cloak and grasped it in my hand. I followed him out of the room and down the many halls to his study without speaking a word. I wasn't allowed to speak outside of our chambers unless I was given permission. My Master was a jealous man and didn't like the idea of sharing any part of me with those of the Volturi.

The moment we enter his private study I allowed my arm to drop to my side as I kept my head bowed. Just like all ways he lift my head so I was looking at him, his red eyes sparkling as he lowered his mouth down to mine. It was intense and dominant as all ways leaving me breathless and unsteady on my feet. He pulled back still forcing me to look into his god like face as he smirked down at me.

"You did well today my little pet. It's a pity you couldn't see the envy in everyone's eyes knowing a beauty like you belong to me."

I let myself smile at his kind words before speaking softly.

"Thank you Master Carlisle."

He once again kissed me before leading me over to his chair. Once he was seated I sat on my cushion and place my head against his leg like I had done in the throne room. This was my position unless he said otherwise, Soon his fingers worked their way into my hair once again.

C POV

I simply had to be touching my Isabella. For two hundred plus years I denied who I was what I was. I had even turned my back on my brothers and created a family I thought was worthy of who I was pretending to be. That all changed the moment I saw my little pet that day in the hospital, It took every ounce of strength I had not to kill everyone in the room and then take her then and there among the blood and bodies. Instead I insisted that I take her to a private room to give her a complete medical check up just in case. Her father nodded his head worried. Chief Swan was a good man who loved my pet with all his heart. Part of me felt guilty about taking her but then I remembered the _things_ that would try and seduce my mate and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small growl. That was the first time I touched my pet, covering her with my scent. It was also the first time I learnt how accident prone she really was. Her folder alone told me a story, it wasn't until I run my fingers over her frame could I feel every scar, and healed bone. I stopped writing and leant back against allowing myself to remember as my fingers continued to pet my mate's hair.

That night was the first time I allowed myself to truly come out. I travelled to Seattle and to one of my brothers private estates. To say Demetri was a little surprise would have been an understatement but he soon covered it up and found me a girl that looked like my pet does. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as I remembered the sound of the girls scream as I tied her down and fucked her hard so hard her pelvis broke before draining her. I would never do that to my pet though, no, she is to be changed. I was never going to let her go again.

I stayed there for a week allowing my true self to come out and play. On the third day of my stay my brothers arrived just as I was finishing off with yet another girl. The moment Aro took my hand and saw what had caused my sudden change he laughed before explain to Marcus and Caius that I had I finally found my true mate. For the rest of the week we worked out how I was going to take her and what was going to happen with the rest of my coven.

I brought back from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in Jasper."

Jasper was the easiest one to explain everything too and was more than happy to become the head of my guard.

I raised my eyebrow as he walked in dragging an almost naked Alice in behind him by a lead. I say almost because apart from the metal collar she wore round her neck and a gag, Jasper had her wearing a set of nipple and clit clamps.

"She tried running away again. I managed to catch her before she got too far luckily."

I nodded my head before looking down at my pet and smiled. I could feel Jasper look down at her as well as he sighed before telling Alice to sit. I felt sorry for him and knew what would cheer him up.

"My pet, why don't you say hello to your brother"

Isabella looked up at me and nodded before kissing the hand I offered her. I wished it was somewhere else but that could wait, it must wait. Instead of standing she slowly crawled around my desk and over to Jasper before kneeling down beside him. Like Aro did in the hall Jasper knelt down in front of her and kissed her neck before offering her his hand in which she kissed.

I stood up and walked over to the pair before weaving my hand through her hair before I spoke.

"Isabella, show Jasper just how much to care for him?"

She yet again looked up at me and with her eyes told me she understood. Still keeping my hand where it was my pet leant forward and captured Jasper's lips with her own. I allowed them to kiss for a few minutes before I gently pulled her head back. Jasper brushed his hand over her cheek before standing.

"Thank you for that Carlisle. You are truly lucky to have her as a mate."

I nodded before tapping the side of my pet's head indicating her to stand. The moment she did I pulled her over to the seating area and indicated for Jasper to sit before pulling her into my lap.

"Now what brings you here Jasper? Or is it just a social call?"

"I've received emails from Eleazar and Emmett and I thought you might like to know how everyone was doing."

I smiled at him indicating for him to go on. When it came to me returning to Forks to claim Isabella, what was going to happen to the others had been decided. Jasper who arrived the day before was all for coming with us and was looking forward to training Alice into a proper mate. As for the others it was up to them what they choice to do. In the end Esme moved in with Eleazar and become one of his subs and second mate not caring much for my brother's companions. Rose and Emmett chose to travel for a while and agreed to visit often. Edward however was another matter. He howled and carried on claiming my pet was his mate and he would be damned if he would let me corrupt her. That was until Demetri walked in and then he shut up. Emmett still found it funny that Edward was indeed mated to another male after years of denying he was that way inclined.

"Eleazar sends his regards and would like me to inform you Esme is well and is currently fixing up yet another house with Carmen. He said they will be here for the Winter ball at the end of the month. Rose and Emmett are currently in Australia. Rose told me Emmett was still trying to get his hands on a kangaroo and that they too would be here in time for the ball. Em, also sends his love and regards to Isabella and would like to know if he can send her yet another gift?"

"Tell him yes as long as it's nothing that will cause her embarrassment. Can you inform Eleazar I would like him here in the next few weeks rather than the end of the month, I have things that I need to talk to him about. Send my love to both Esme and Rose. Isabella would you like Jasper to say anything to anyone?"

She nodded and waited for my permission to speak. Most of the time while we were in our private rooms throughout the palace she was free to speak as she wished, however as we had guests she remained silent.

"You may speak, Il mio amato poco pet"

She brushed her fingers across my hand before turning to Jasper

"Please send my love to all of them and tell Emmett the next time I see him he is going to wish he never sent his last little gift."

I couldn't control the laughter that left my mouth and neither could Jasper. Emmett had sent her a real life shrunken head, it now rests in the castle museum along with the cannibal head he sent her the time before. In fact the museum had grown quiet large with all the 'presents' Emmett had been sending her. All slightly odd and in my pet's words historically gross

Jasper stayed for a while as we talked about the upcoming winter ball. It was to serve two purposes, the first was to reintroduce me as one of the kings and the second was to introduce my pet to the vampire world as my mate and their future queen. The more I thought about the number of unmated males that where going to be in the room with my pet the more I felt the need to claim her, here and now. I watched as Jasper's eyes turned pitch black knowing full well mine had done the same and for the same reason. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have even thought about sharing my pet, I was extremely territorial over her but Jasper was a part of me and I knew he would look after her as well as I. I also knew she had strong feelings for him after asking her one day and he in fact returned them. I looked at Jasper and nodded my head before speaking to him at our normal speed.

"I know I can trust you." He looked at me and then down at Isabella before sending me a wave of happiness, mixed in with lust. I knew he saw her as a younger sister but his want for her was stronger. I would all most swear that she too was his mate and from the one talk I had with Marcus, he was in agreement.

"Their bound is all most as strong as the one between Isabella and you. I think the only reason neither of them say anything is in fear of what you might do."

"You're drifting off again Carlisle."

I shook my head before kissing Isabella on the neck. Jasper, smiled at me in understanding before we continued to talk about the upcoming ball.

During our little talk I noticed that my no our pet suddenly became scared. I knew it had to do with the whore that was by the door. The only reason she was still alive was Jasper and now that wouldn't even save her. Jasper had agreed to be my mates companion, even if it was only through emotions.

B POV

As the conversation progressed to the upcoming ball I let my eyes wonder. Finally landing on Alice who was still knelt by the door where Jasper had left her. When I had first meet her, I thought Alice and I could be friends. That quickly changed the night Carlisle came to claim me. If it wasn't for the fact Jasper who was close enough to her at the time she could have killed me there and then. I turned my head away the moment her eyes flickered to mine. They were filled with hatred. Part of me wanted Jasper to kill her and find someone more worthy of him. Unlike the bitch that dared to continue to glare at me but then again I didn't want anyone else to have him either. He was mine and from the emotional conversation my Master had with him I knew that I had gotten my wish.

I heard a feral hiss and turned my attention to Jasper who was glaring at her before turned back to me with a wishful look in his eyes as he licked lips before winking at me. I let out a small moan as my master's lips brushed against my ear as he whispered to me

"You want her dead don't you my pet." It wasn't a question but a statement. I opened my eyes not realising that I had even closed them before looking back over at Jasper who filled me with expectance, desire, lust and love before nodding at me that it was okay. I tilted my head and kissed the underside of my master's jaw before whispering a small yes to his question.

"Stand up my pet. Your wish is my command."

I did as I was told before Carlisle pushed me gently into Jasper's arms who had stood up the same time as Carlisle. Jasper wrapped his arms round my waist and bent his head so like Carlisle he could whisper in my ear. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small moan causing both my master and Jasper, to let a small growl

"It seems my little sister, that Carlisle is willing to share you with me. I am going to become your companion, is that okay with you my little sister?"

I nodded my head and relaxed further into his chest causing him to let out a small purr rubbing his face in my hair.

"Now turn round and watch as he destroys Alice so we can be together my little sister."

He lightly kissed my ear before raising his head to speak to my master.

"Carlisle, don't worry about destroying anything. I would never use any of it again anyway. My little sister here deserves the best and something that has been on a feral dog is not the best."

I watched as my master waved is hand indicating he heard before stopping in front of a now struggling Alice.

"I wouldn't soil myself by even touching you but I do know someone who has been looking forward to killing you for a while. AFTON"

A second later the vampire in question entered the room with a huge grin on his face. Afton was one of the loveliest vampire's I had ever met unless you pissed him off. Alice had managed not only to piss him off the second she met him but has managed to insult his mate at the same time. He had been waiting for a moment like this for a while. Afton turned to Jasper and me and bowed before turning back to my master who pointed to Alice.

Carlisle glided back over to us before kissing the side of my neck and me his hand. Carlisle simply nodded and before I could blink Afton had ripped off her head. For a split moment the only thought that crossed my mind was how much she reminded me of a cartoon roast pig with an apple in its mouth but that changed as the sound of her body being dismantled reached my ears. I wanted to cover my ears but Jasper tightened his hold as he whispered for me to watch after all this act was freeing him to be with me. Within a second all that remained of her was a pile of twitching limbs.

"Take her to the fire pit and throw her in. Inform my brothers that the Major will be joining me to feed this afternoon."

Afto bowed before leaving the room with his hands full. I stayed still in my brothers and now companions hold as we heard the cheers from the other vampires as they became aware of Alice's demise. The bitch had made many enemies within these walls. Carlisle reached for my hand and brought it up to his mouth as my brother, kissed my neck, purring as he did so.

"Come my pet, we must be going."

C POV

We arrived at the house just as the sun set behind the far wall. These houses were set up all over the world, the only difference between the one I stood before now and the one I visited in Seattle is this one was my own private haven. Every women that entered these door where handpicked by me for me. I took my pet's hand and pulled her towards the now open door as Jasper followed close behind.

The first time I brought Isabella, here she went into shock. She thought she was to become one of them to be used and drained. What she learnt was this house was set up to keep her safe. I won't partake in any form of pleasure from her body until she was changed. She was still very much untouched even though the bit of skin to prove it was no longer there thanks to an accident. I may not touch her but it didn't mean I didn't make her watch as I took and broke each and every girl calling her name as I did.

The moment we walked through the door my body started to hum with pleasure at the scent of fear and for once wished I had Jasper's gift as he let out a strangled groan that turned into a purr. Our sweet pet, my mate stood behind us with her eyes cast to the floor. Ignoring the madam of the house I turned to face her before placing a finger under her chin indicating I wanted her to lift her head. Once her eyes meet mine I smiled before lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

"My pet, you have pleased me so well today. Why don't you choose your own play thing?"

It was rare treat and in the end the girl would end up dying by Jasper and my hands anyway but it meant she received some kind of pleasure.

I watched as she sank her teeth into her plump bottom lip before nodding her head. I nuzzled the side of her neck before turning my attention back to the madam of the house.

"Call them."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"This is my private play house. As you can imagine I don't want to hurt Isabella in anyway shape or form but as you could possible imagine being round her all the time leaves me with needs. This place gives me somewhere to release my needs and for our pet to watch and learn. Once in a while I might allow her to gain some kind of release before I kill the girl that gave it to her."

Jasper smiled in understanding before raising our pets hand to his mouth to kiss as the room silently filled. I had to admit the age range between the oldest and the youngest was small with the youngest being fifteen and the oldest eighteen. The only difference between my time here and Seattle is that none of the girls look like my pet.

"Hello girls. You're in for a treat tonight. As you can see I brought my son with me. Also one of you will have the honour of spending time with my pet."

I watched as all the girls eyes flashed to my mate in shock before going back to the floor. I reached behind us and brought her so she stood in front of me. My hands went to her hips as I lowered my head to rest on her shoulder.

"My pet why don't you go pick for all of us?"

She nodded her head and tilted her head to brush her lips across my cheek. I let her go before watching her do the same to Jasper before making her way over to the girls.

I watched as she made her way down the line shaking her head and indicating for the girls to go. I watched as one of the older girls smirked at my pet and I wasn't the only one to notice it either. My pet walked up to her before turning to face Jasper and I again. I couldn't help but get hard as she bite her bottom lip as she tilted her head to one side.

"Master, I think my brother might be a little hungry and I wouldn't want his entertainment to be short lived."

Jasper looked at me and smiled before making his way over to our pet and kissing her on the neck.

"I think you're right little sister. I am a little hungry at the moment"

Jasper kissed her one more time before walking over to the girl who dared think herself better than my mate and sank his teeth into her neck as my pet smiled at her. She turned to face me for a second asking about her choice.

"Master the last four?"

I nodded my head as Jasper dropped the now dead girl onto the floor before stepping over her and to our pet, my mate. Even after she is turned I won't object to her being his pet and companion. His eyes flicked to mine and then down to her mouth asking me permission. I nodded in reply. I watched in glee as our pet gave herself over to him licking his lips clean of the blood that still rested there.

I made my way over to them before pulling her away from him and capturing her lips with mine tasting what was left of Jasper's meal on her lips before pulling away.

"The last four are perfect Isabella. Shall we?"

I turned to the madam and indicated for her to go and get the girls ready as I took Isabella's hand and Jasper took the other before I pulled them towards our room. I had personally designed this bedroom to look like a middle eastern harem. It also held Isabella's costumes.

"Isabella, I want you in your belly dancer costume for today's festivities. Now arms up so I can help you out of your dress."

J POV

I watched as Carlisle, carefully lifted the dress off, of my little sister. Even though she was now my companion, I all ways had a little fetish of being with her as her older brother and corrupting her innocence and Carlisle knew this. I couldn't help but let out a growl as I watched for the very first time my little sister being stripped naked. I felt myself become harder as Carlisle leant forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth gentle and sucked on it causing her to moan. He back off and told her to go and get dressed. Once she disappeared into the closet he turned back to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're little sister is beautiful is she not? She smells just as divine. Just so you know what is to take place since this is your first time with us, she will watch as we first take a girl each and then share one. I want her to see how much fun it is to be full. Once she is changed there will be many a nights that we will share her Jasper."

I nodded my head and couldn't stop myself from letting out a small growl as Isabella, walked back into the room. The skirt she was wear flowed down to her ankles and was see through showing that she was bare all over. She was also naked from the waist up, what shocked me was the fact both her nipples were pierced. I was surprise I didn't notice it earlier. I shook my head and stepped towards her as Carlisle placed some weight on the rings causing her nipples to be pulled.

"Isabella, you can touch yourself but you can't come until I give you permission."

I watched as she nodded before he captured her lips with his own before spinning her into my arms with a smirk.

"Jasper, since this is your first time why don't you watch and help your little sister with her problem while I show you what to do."

It wasn't a question even if he made it sound like one. I smiled at him before leaning in and kissing her neck just as the door to the room opened admitting the four girls.

I pulled Isabella down to a pile of cushions as Carlisle, walked over to the girls picking a little blonde girl that was the youngest of the group I would guess maybe 16. Looking at the other three girls I noticed that they were all around the age of 18 and from the feelings I was getting off them something told me that despite knowing they weren't going to see the sunrise again were very much looking forward to pleasing us.

I found myself being more turned on as Carlisle skipped foreplay of any kind and pushed into her causing her to scream as he took away her innocence. I couldn't help but purr as the scent of the girl's blood filled the air. Still with my eyes on Carlisle and the girl, I found myself licking and sucking on Isabella's neck as I allowed my hands to pull on the clips causing her to let out a small scream that soon turned into a moan.

"You enjoy watching daddy, fucking that little girl don't you? You wish it was you that he was pounding into right now? Or does my little sister want it to me?"

I could taste her arousal in the air and from the growl coming from Carlisle, I knew he could taste her as well.

"You haven't answered my questions little sister."

She moaned again as I lightly smacked her breast before she answered

"Yes, I love watching daddy have his fun. I do wish it was me under him instead of those girls. I also want you, my dear brother."

I couldn't stop from ripping her skirt off her and slipping one of my fingers between her all ready soaked folds. Fuck she was so fucking warm. I found myself wanting to take her right now. I heard the sound of the girls pelvis breaking causing me to cringe just as Carlisle, sank his teeth into her neck hoping to make the girl's death less painful.

B POV

I watched as my Master, finished his meal and redrew from the girl. I felt myself become wetter as I noticed he was covered with her blood. It was odd really, before I use to hate the site of blood but the moment my Master claimed me as his, I had the strangest pull to it. I couldn't drink it straight but if my Master had been drinking it I could handle licking it off his lips. I whimpered as I wiggled in my brother's lap wanting to crawl over and clean him up.

I watched as my Master smiled at me and my little dilemma before walking over to us ignoring the other girls in the room. I couldn't help but lick my lips as he stopped just short of us and run his fingers through my hair before pulling it back so it was resting against Jasper's shoulder and I was looking in his eyes.

"My beautiful pet, do you want to clean me off?"

I wanted to nod my head but his grip on my hair meant I couldn't.

"Please, Master."

I watched as his eyes darkened even more before bringing my head forward causing me to open my mouth as he pushed himself in. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I wrapped my tongue around him before lightly scrapping my teeth down his length causing him to buckle and let out a warning growl. He pulled my mouth off him only to have it captured by Jasper who let out his own feral growl.

My Master, yanked my head away from his lips as he forced me to stand pulling me up by my hair.

"That was naughty Isabella, very naughty. You know better than to tease me like that. For that you don't get your release."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes before nodding my head. Instead of watching like I normal would I moved to the other side of the room and stared out of the window ignoring the sounds that filled the air. Even when it was time to leave I kept my eyes on the floor ignoring the looks both my Master and my brother were giving me. By the time we arrived at the castle the sun was just peaking its way over the roof tops of the houses on the lower levels of the city. I could feel myself become fatigue but knew better than to say anything about it to my Master, especially if he was angry with me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up into my brother's arms as he followed my Master back to our chambers.

C POV

The second we enter my private chambers I took Isabella, out of Jasper hold and took her towards the bedroom. For a split second she tensed up before relaxing again. I watched as the shock that crossed her face as I placed her on the bed before I carefully placed the blanket over her before kissing her forehead.

"Sleep my pet. One of us will wake you later."

She nodded before rolling on her side so she was facing the wall. The moment I closed the door, I heard her starting to cry. I hated her crying especially when I don't know what I did to make her cry in the first place.

"Carlisle, go. I will see to her and find out what is troubling her."

A large part of me wanted to attack Jasper, for indicating that I couldn't look after my mate properly but I knew that Isabella would just wipe her tears away and say nothing if I went back in there. I nodded my head before moving to stand near the fire place as I heard him slip into my sleeping chambers. I run my fingers through my hair as I realised that I would have to organise to have my chambers to be extend to include room for Jasper. Isabella, once made the comment I was a jealous man and she was right. Now I had let Jasper, into our lives I wanted him close by and within my range at all times. I would need to speak to Aro about making Jasper my main body guard. For a brief moment I allowed myself to smile as the devil himself entered my chambers. I felt him brush his fingers across my shoulders in both a greeting and a way to see what had taken place last night. He was all ways interested in my trips with Isabella. I let my eyes flicker to his face as I watched his eyes turn sad as he saw my beloved mate suddenly drift away from me.

"Your mate is young Carlisle, she'll be back to her beautiful self once she is fully rested, I would suggest that you inform her why you felt the needed to punish her as you did. As for Jasper, you have actually broken quite a few hearts but everyone knew that Isabella and you would be his first choice if he was ever free. We have all ready started with the renovations that you have been thinking about. Jane, is actually looking forward to it."

I nodded my head and was about to open my mouth when the door to the sleeping chambers opened and Jasper slipped out looking down at the floor as he did.

"Master Aro, is there something you wish of me?"

"No, though I was wondering how fairs our future queen?"

I was grateful for Aro, at this moment in time. He could ask the questions that I was dying to know without having to worry about the consequences.

"She is fine. Tired, a little confused and is upset over the fact that she thinks Carlisle no longer wants her. I tried to inform her that wasn't the case but from the emotions I was getting from her she believed I was lying to her. For the time being however I allowed her to fall asleep. Though she did say she was surprised you were allowing her to sleep in the bed."

I couldn't control the rage that filtered through me as I punched the wall causing the brick to crumple into a fine powder. I kept making this mistake over and over again. I kept pushing my mate, my pet, My Isabella, to the edge and then stopping. Ignoring the two other men I stormed past them and into the sleeping chambers stoping when my eyes landed on my sleeping mate. She truly looked like an angel with her dark hair spread like a halo around his head. If I couldn't hear the sound of her heart I would have sworn up and down that she was all ready a vampire. Without thinking I quickly stripped myself and climbed into the bed before pulling her against my chest. It was becoming harder and harder for me to control myself around her and I feared one of these days I would hurt her beyond forgiveness. Burying my face in her hair I could tell that I had woken her.

"I am sorry my Isabella, I know that my punishment on you earlier wasn't fair. I know it's all so not fair that you must watch as I get my pleasure from another while you get nothing in return. You have seen what my strength does to those girls though, how easy it is for me to loss control of myself and I don't want to kill you. I am hoping that with Jasper, becoming a part of us you will be given the love you need and crave."

I waited for her to speak but she laid there in silence. I heard her fall asleep again just as Jasper, entered our chambers. I followed him with my eyes as he sat down by the window looking at our Isabella.

"She will forgive you. Just give her a little time, I felt her understanding when you explained."

I was waiting for him to say but, however he turned his attention back to our little pet.

"Who knew she was so into the whole family thing?"

"She never had one. Her mother, if you can call her that was never around and Charlie, well he was a great at his job but from what little we talked before Isabella, arrived... let's say he was over his head. Marcus, explained to me that even though she is my mate, she also sees me as a father figure. Thing is my monster and I love the whole fact, add you to the whole thing and it makes both the monster and me very happy."

"I can agree with that. We can't wait until we can finally claim her."

I nodded my head as I heard a knock on the outer door causing me to let out a frustrating sigh. Untangling myself from my pet, I took the dressing gown Jasper held out for me before marching to the door and yanking it open.

"Jane, this is _not_ the time. Come back later."

"The Master's, wish for you to attend the great hall as well as your pet and son."

I raised my eyebrow waiting for her to explain why until she blinked at me at shrugged. I hated when she did that but I also knew it wasn't her fault. It was probably Aro and his little mind games. Slamming the door in her face, I stormed back to the bedroom to find my mate had awoken and was knelt by Jasper. I felt myself become hard at the picture they made before shaking my head.

"We have been summoned."

I quickly got dressed before finding Isabella's, black cloak, collar and leash. Marching back into the room I summoned her to stand. I quickly got her ready as Jasper pulled his hood over his head. Pulling Isabella by her lead, I marched towards the Great Hall, with Jasper shadowing us. The moment we entered the room I froze and let out a low growl as I saw who stood before the thrones, Leading Isabella to my throne I pulled her into my lap as Jasper stood to my left.

"Carlisle, Jasper, I believe you both know James and his coven."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've been slack the last few months but I've found out my Grandmother has cancer, and my Grandfather is dying. Add the fact my laptop is sick. This I hope will answer some questions as well as make some kind of sense. **

**Be safe, be happy and remember your never truly alone**

I sat there quietly as my Master, and my brother hide me from the praying eyes of the one called James. I didn't bother to try and work out what was being said as I was still disappointed within myself for upsetting my master earlier on. I moved myself further into my master chair as the room filled with growls and one very distinctive snarl I knew came from my brother. I soon found myself being carried through the castle by Caius, of all people.

"Your mate asked me to take you away somewhere, where you can't be hurt by what is about to take place."

I frowned a little trying to work out why my Master, believed I was safer away from him and my brother, I jumped a little when Caius, answered my question

"James made a claim that you belong to him. It was a direct challenge to both Carlisle and Jasper as both your mate and your lover. They are fighting him for you. You have nothing to worry about Isabella. Carlisle is a powerful fighter even though he might come across as being a passive, and Jasper, as you know is one of the most feared vampires alive today."

I nodded my head but a part of me still worried about why they actually sent me away. I had seen both of them fight other vampires before.

"Your innocent is in question of you stayed. Neither of them wanted to take you before time."

Yet it comes back to my virginity. I worry about why my master has yet to take it or even change me. He told me the first night he climbed into my bedroom that the first day he saw me he wanted to kill every man, woman and child in the room and then claim me in their blood. That was also the first night he kissed me.

I found myself being lowered on to my Master's bed.

"You are to rest Isabella. I will be guarding you in the main sitting room. Your Mate and lover will be with you in due to time."

I followed him with my eyes as he left the room closing the door behind him with a solid thud. I knelt on the bed so I could remove the cloak that hid my still naked frame from the rest of the world before moving off the bed and to the little camp bed in the corner of the room. The main bed belong to my master, and I was only allowed to sleep in it when he was with me or had placed me there himself.

I covered myself with the thin sheet, before closing my eyes. Having cried earlier had made me even more exhausted on top of the long night I had just gone through.

C POV

I let out a loud growl as I watched Jasper, my son and much to my pleasure yet another mate or so Marcus, chose to announce to the whole room just after my, no our Isabella, was spirited away by Caius, dismembered the last of James, coven.

I moved and wrapped my arms around his waist, before leaning down and kissing him just behind his ear before whispering

"Good boy. You have pleased me greatly and we will celebrate later but it is time we go and find our Isabella. She is probably worried about the turn of events."

The purr that left my chest as he leant his head back so it rested on my shoulder caused him to answer me back in the same manner before nodding his head in agreement. Without so much as looking at the mess that we had made of Aro's favorite room we ran back to what was to become our chambers.

I threw open the door not bothering to even greet Caius, who nodded in our direction before slipping from the room. The moment I opened the door my chest filled with panic, noticing our mate was not on the bed but her cloak was. It wasn't until I moved my eyes to the far corner did the panic give way to lust as well sadness.

Our mate had chosen to rest not in our bed but on the small cot that she slept in when she was in trouble or when I had work in another part of the castle. I watched as Jasper, moved past me and carefully picked her up like she was made of span glass before placing her on the bed.

"Once she is awake we need to talk to her Carlisle. I didn't want to say anything earlier but when you denied her earlier, she felt more than being undeserving, I can't put it in to words as much as I wish I could. We have to look at things from her point of view Carlisle, we haven't slept with her, yet we are happy to sleep with other girls, we touch tease her and yet she gets no kind of pure pleasure from it without feeling dirty. She is a perfect submissive and aims to please us but she doesn't believe that she disserves anything from us in return."

I let out a low growl before shaking my head as Isabella, moved in her sleep before she suddenly shooting up in the bed with a worried look on her face. Within a second of her awaking she was kneeling, shaking by my feet like she was expecting me to punish her for being in our bed. I flickered my eyes to Jasper, in a silent question hoping what was going through my head wasn't true. The frown that I am sure marked my face grew deeper as he nodded his head gravely.

Without a second thought I reached down and picked our mate off the floor hugging her to my chest as I started to make a cooing sound, if it was possible I would be crying. Somewhere, somehow, I had broken my beautiful mate and now thanks to my selfishness she believed, that she wasn't wanted. I felt my body start to shake as the need in me to change her, here and now grew.

"Carlisle, come here."

If it was anyone else I would have snarled at them for ordering me about but I needed Jasper, to help me through this. Without letting Isabella, go I moved towards the bed settling down next to him with my back against the headboard as I buried my face in our mate's hair as Jasper, began to speak words that I couldn't.

"Isabella, listen to me, my sister, my mate. This bed is yours, and you have all the right to sleep in it even when we are not in the room. You are not going to be punished for being on it. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt her nod her head causing Jasper, to let out a low growl at her before moving tilting her head to the side so she was looking at him

"I want a spoken answer Isabella. Whenever you are ever asked a question by Carlisle, or me you are to answer us. Now Isabella, I believe I asked you a question."

"Yes sir."

I winched as Jasper, let out a snarl before pulling her from my hold so she between us, as he held her face in his hands.

"No Isabella, not sir. We may be your Master's but we are all so your mates. You are to call us by our names while we alone. Now let's try that one more time before we move on."

I held my breath, even though it wasn't needed as Isabella, let out a very quiet, yet sweet "yes Jasper."

The purr that left him caused me to let out a small smile before I remembered why we had to do this causing it to fall from my face once again.

"Isabella, there are many things we have to talk to you about but before we do I believe Carlisle, has something he needs to tell you."

He cupped my face before sending me a dose of love before indicating it was time. I moved Isabella, so she was still between us but was now facing me. It took me a couple of minutes to work out what I wanted to say and for it to actually come out. Looking in deep into her eyes I felt as if my very soul was being judged. Closing my eyes I took an unneeded breath centering myself before starting,

"Isabella, firstly I wish to apologies for what I said and did to you last night. This is part of what we need to talk to you about. I meant what I said that night in your bedroom; I want you more than you could possibly know. The reason I use those girls the way I do is because I can't have you that way without fearing I could kill you. The things you do to me Isabella, I can't even put into words. As for the reason why don't I just change you is because of a bunch of rules that ironically I helped write. As one of the brothers, you must be introduced to the whole of the vampire world as my mate and queen and only then can I change you. This means that what happened today with James can't happen again unless it's Jasper."

I went over the last sentence in my head and even then it made little to no sense but my Isabella, surprised me by asking

"Why, Jasper?"

I gave her a small smile before moving us around so her head was in my lap so I could stroke her hair as Jasper, took over once again.

"It seems like Marcus, had been keeping secrets from us, up until today anyway. It turns out that a very rare occurrence has happened; we are all mated to each other. From what Marcus, could get out before James tried to attack him is that our souls are more than just connected, they are sewn together like a thick rope."

I allowed her to sit up as she looked between the two of us before bowing her head so her face was covered by her hair but I could still feel the heat from the blush I knew covered her face. I could feel myself become rock solid and from the way Jasper, suddenly laid down I knew he was having the same problem. I knew that I would not be returning to the house anytime soon so I would have to deal with the problem later. I couldn't help but glare at Jasper, as he unbuckled his pants and slid them off with his shirt causing our mate to gasp and for her blush to become more pronounced. Taking a page from Jasper's book I followed suit causing our mate to start to hyperventilate. The doctor I had studied to be for years kicked in. Without even thinking about our state of undress I laid her down between us before telling Jasper, to move behind her so she could feel his breath as I did the same.

"Isabella, you need to calm down, breath in time with Jasper and me."

It didn't take her long to calm down but soon there was another problem, one that she wasn't ready for. Both Jasper, and I could smell her heavenly scent of arousal as it filled the air causing us both to growl in response and move so she fully sandwiched between our two bodies. It took everything in me to tell her what needed to be said

"This is the time I explain exactly why we can't take you yet and it's not just because we might hurt you. Your first time will be as a vampire because well we produce a type of venom when we mate and as a human it could be very painful for you to endure. Felix once took a human lover for more than one night and after a few days, the venom started to burn and in some places it actually melted her skin. She died a horrible death in less than a week."

I didn't want to scare her but she really needed to know. She was safe how we where now because both Jasper and I could control ourselves. Like a light went off in our Isabella's head, I watched as all the sadness left her eyes as understanding filled them. I could feel my body relax for the first time since last night as Jasper, winked at me over her head before kissing the top of her head

"Now rest Isabella, we have much left to discuss with you but you need to rest."

I watched in slight awe as he used his gift on our mate as she slowly fell asleep wrapped up in our arms.

"She needs to get use to our bodies before she is turned Carlisle. I know it's going to be hard for you to control the need to change her but she needs this. She is still your pet, Carlisle, but she needs to be free to call you by your name when in private. She is young Carlisle, she might act older due to her childhood but she is still very much a child who needs to know what true love is."

A light knock sounded at the door giving Jasper, enough time to cover us before Aro, Marcus and Caius walked in the room. Marcus, moved to sit at the end of the bed before he started to speak

"Jasper is right Carlisle. Isabella, here is still very young in many ways. I have actually done some research based on things I have noticed and have come up with the conclusion that your relationship with her is that of a father/daughter, brother/sister, even when it comes to the sexual side of your relationship with her."

I found myself nodding in time with Jasper as Isabella, curled into my chest more causing me to let out a small purring sound causing the brothers to let out a low laugh in order not to wake her.

"Now we couldn't help but over hear what you were saying about the whole name thing Jasper, maybe keeping with the theme getting her to call Carlisle, by a parental name while out in public would be better than Sir."

I found myself like the idea of her calling me daddy a lot more than I should but at the same time if it would help her grow into herself than I was all for it. Jasper, was the one that brought me back to the situation at hand

"From the feelings I am getting off Carlisle I would say he agrees with that idea. My main concern is that this would hurt her in the long run. Surly it would be better to try and separate the two?"

I watched as Marcus; shock his head before he answered

"In most cases the answer would be yes however with young Isabella, here it would be a lot healthier for her this way. Don't forget she is going to be turned Jasper, add the fact she has two of you to deal with and you can't both be her mates the same way Aro and Sally are."

I couldn't stop smiling at Marcus's, pet name for Sulpicia, causing me to look down and right into the deep brown eyes of my mate. How I hadn't realised she was once again awake I don't know but the look she was giving me caused me to let out a small growl. The next words out of her mouth pushed me to the edge.

"I like the idea of calling you daddy."

One minute I was laid next to her, the next Marcus and Aro had me pinned to the door of the main room while I heard Jasper, growling in the other room.

B POV

I drifted in and out of sleep as they discussed what was best for me. A little part of me was annoyed that they spoke about this while I was supposed to be asleep but when Marcus, mentioned the whole family thing I actually understood where he was coming from.

I never really got to know Charlie, and Renee, well was never really what was seen as a suitable mother. More often than not she wouldn't come home for days at a time and when she did it was to take what little money we had. I spent most of my childhood having to deal with the bills and find food for myself. I was eight when I got my first job delivering papers, eleven when I moved on to the little book shop down the road. By the time I moved in with Charlie, I had at least three jobs at my back and one all ready worked out.

Knowing that Carlisle would not just be my master but my daddy as well caused me great pleasure. I couldn't help but frown as just after I shared my pleasure with him and he was suddenly gone from our bed and Jasper, had me on the other side of the room growling at Caius who was trying not to laugh.

"Where did daddy go?"

Jasper let out one more growl at Caius, before turning to me and cupping my face in his hands

"My little sister, as much as your words please us both, our beloved father was pushed to the edge and all most took you before time. Only a few more weeks and then you well be ours."

I smiled up at him before nodding my head as much as possible with the hold he had on me. I blushed as he carefully brushed his lips against mine as the growling from my Master, stopped and the next second I was wrapped up in a blanket and in his arms as he glared at the three brothers.

"Three weeks. That is how long you have to wait. I will send word for your family to come sooner rather than later. I will get Eleazar by tomorrow at the latest. I think young Isabella, might find it easier to talk to a female about what to expect and Kate is probably the best one to help her."

I smiled as I heard Kate's name. I have only spoken to her once when she phoned to inform Carlisle that she was newly mated to a person called Garrett but she seemed nice and it would be wonderful to have someone I could talk to without feeling like they wanted more from me or wanted to kill me.

"So be it. Now I will ask you to leave, it's time for my pet to feed and be washed."

Aro winked at me before leaving the room followed by Caius leaving Marcus where he was

"You three are in for a tough time. If you need anything don't be scared to ask. Kate will help you a lot Isabella. She is an elder in our community and has the added advantage of having two gifts even though she swears one is more of a curse. I will leave you three for now but know this I will be posting a guard outside these chambers. Isabella isn't to be changed until the night of the ball do I make myself clear?"

Both of my mates growled at him causing him to let out a small laugh before nodding his head in my direction as he floated out the door calling for Alec and Jane causing my father to let out a hiss at his retreating back.

"Come sister, the sooner we wash and feed you the sooner I can make sure you actually get some actual sleep."

I sighed as Jasper, pulled me towards the bathroom as Carlisle followed muttering under his breath.


End file.
